


You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya

by Cheesecloth



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: “He’s not so scary, is he?” He asked some of the older plants. They shook briefly. If they had eyes, Aziraphale knew they would be sparkling with amusement.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 110
Collections: Author's Faves





	You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya

The leaves were incredibly silky between his fingers.

  
“You’re quite beautiful,” Aziraphale admonished.

The lush garden around him leaned forward. Stems, leaves, and flowers alike blossomed and thrummed with a yearning so familiar.

“You’re all quite beautiful.” He turns to look at them all. Moss began to reclaim the modern, minimalistic walls and concrete floors. Aziraphale would feel guilty about changing Crowley’s garden without permission but the plants just want so much.

They remind him of…

“He loves you quite a lot, doesn’t he?” Aziraphale begins to circle around some of the shorter plants that were still confined to their pots.

They reached for him like children. Oh, no wonder Crowley is so drawn to them.

“He’s not so scary, is he?” He asked some of the older plants. They shook briefly. If they had eyes, Aziraphale knew they would be sparkling with amusement.

One of the newer ones still shakes. It is so small. It’s greener than anything. Aziraphale lets himself kneel so he could brush his hand against her leaves.

“Ever so gentle, he is, truly. My lovely little dear, does he scare you so?”

She cradles into his palm and asks her questions. He adores her.

“Oh!” He wonders. “Why don’t I show you around? I’m sure my darling Crowley wouldn’t mind. I’ll show you where he ‘takes the others’, so to say.”

He gives her all the moments she needs to gather her courage and he lifts her charming little black pot. As he passes through the room, he lets his other hand touch the leaves and flowers of those he passes by. He couldn’t help it. They reached out to him with so much trust and a hunger for affection.

“You’ll have quite the tale to tell your friends here when you return.”

A wall turns, and Aziraphale cradles her close.

“Time to see the kitchen, love. Oh, do ignore the statue. It’s still quite a topic between us. Between me and your father,” he added, wondering if there were stars in his eyes again as he kissed the top of her leaves.

Aziraphale visits Crowley’s flat quite often now, since the failure of Armageddon.

It’s become quite green. Aziraphale hopes it wasn’t too much of his fault. Well, okay, maybe it was much of his fault. But it’s not like he could help it! He and moss just get too friendly sometimes.

They came across a beautiful hanging spider plant.

“Ah, here’s Johannes, of the Gutenburg variety. Surprisingly enough, I wasn’t the one to name him. Crowley’s quite nice like that, really. I love him ever so much, and I think you’ll like him.”

Aziraphale leaned over a countertop to show his little dove to the succulents that sunbathed like cats by the window. They were an absolutely lovely assortment of colors and shapes. He made sure not to let the spines of the nearest small cactus to touch his dove’s little leaves.

“This is Jelly, Cremepuff, and Quinn. They’re always hogging the sun, Crowley says sometimes. He likes to lay beside them, as a serpent, and complain that they’re taking all the light. Quite silly. But ever so endearing!”

Her leaves reached out to touch a ray of sunlight and immediately retreated.

“Oh yes. This is why you’re in the garden room, my dear. And this is why Crowley plants out sometimes. Not everyone is meant for the garden. Some are meant…to thrive outside the walls. And others…” He pets her leaves adoringly, smiling at how she seemed to hold onto him to return an embrace of sorts. “Others are kept in his favorite place.”

She startled and her leaves rustled.

“Yes. That’s where you were. His favorite place. He loves all these plants immensely.”

Aziraphale quickly turned away to get out of the others’ earshot.

“But he loves you lot with everything he is. When did he last check your soil, love? What is in the water he gives you?”

She shrugs her nutrient-rich leaves, with the dew of the early morning’s spray still coating them.

“Ah, here we are.” Aziraphale looked up as they approached another hallway. “This particular vine consumes almost the whole flat. Not even Crowley could stop them. Nor would he, the soft lad. How are you, my dear?” He asked the large, very long vines.

The little one in his arms rustled at the majesty of it. “This, my dear, is Creeper-“

“Aw, man.” A voice chipped up behind him.

“Crowley! Back from the market already?”

Crowley’s intense yellow eyes took in the sight of Aziraphale standing below Creeper while holding his newest Golden Pothos plant.

“Yes. What are you doing with her out, ‘Zzziraphale? She doesn’t need sun-“

“Oh I know, I know dear. I just wanted to show her around. She’s so new, and all.”

“Why do you keep doing this, angel?” Crowley set a brown paper bag full of ingredients for their next food venture on the table. Aziraphale smells a hint of fish, seaweed, and rice. He wiggles happily.

“I can’t help it, I just adore your gardens! And they’re ever so friendly! Look at this little dove here, she’s just so curious-“

“Dove?” Crowley asks with an odd tone.

“Oh I hope you don’t mind, do you?”

They stare into each other’s eyes for a moment and Crowley huffs a laugh.

“She does look like a Dove. More-so than that poor Cremepuff. Doesn’t look like a Cremepuff. Angel, why’d you name him Cremepuff?”

“Oh that’s simply because Aeonium succulents remind me of creme puffs. Which reminds me, how do you mind dessert?”

Crowley grinned and reached for Dove, who Aziraphale gave to him so gently.

Her leaves froze for a moment, but then she relaxed when she realized Crowley was cradling her.

“I’d say the bakery we tried last time was well enough. They had those caramelized wontons you liked.”

Aziraphale clapped his hands together with a dreamy sigh. “Yes! Yes I would love to go! After the sushi, of course. I’m looking so forward to that!”

Crowley idly pets Dove’s leaves, and she leaned into his touch. He glanced down at her with a …expression… Aziraphale didn’t quite know how to describe it. But it was a lovely one.

“Now how did you know I was making sushi for you?”

Aziraphale looked pointedly over to the brown bag before kissing Crowley’s cheek. Crowley grinned sappily, and Dove gave her own kind of smile under Crowley’s gentle, love-touched hand.

“I could smell sushi for miles, I should think.”


End file.
